Utrecht
Utrecht Utrecht is a city-state in mainland Europe. It is owned by Baron Mikeyreza. It consists of a home, a town hall, a shop, a farm, and a city center. It was formerly Dablin and was given to Mikeyreza for free by an Irish settler. History Early History Utrecht was formerly Dablin and was founded on the 24th of February, 2019. It was founded presumably to stop a neighboring unclaimed town also named Utrecht from being claimed. It was occupied by Mikeyreza on about the 24th or 25th. The first building was a small cottage which would soon act as the town hall, elite housing, and public storage. It was supported by friends of Mikeyreza and expanded rapidly from its initial conception. Age of Raiding On the weekend of 3/1, Utrecht began a string of small unorganized raids. However, their first few raids were unsuccessful. The militia consisting of TSM_Kiwi, Mikeyreza, and iHummus_ were driven off by SecretaryDaddy as the small militia were only armed with iron armor and weapons. They, luckily for Utrecht, survived with little harm. SecretaryDaddy threatened to destroy their them and Utrecht if he did not see a temple to the parrot god which is a rather unfavorable god to the Utrechans as they are believers in Worminism. They pretended to accept these commands but did not intend to follow them. Later that same day, they initiated another raid which was successful and gave way to Utrechts farming industry due to the carrots acquired. They also attempted to raid Koln which was the capital of the Holy Roman Empire, but they were stopped as the militia was mesmerized by the architecture and went home. They tried another raid on 3/3, but there was no loot in the target area. The Age of Raiding is still ongoing. Mikeyreza Mikeyreza is the King of Utrecht. He had traveled thousands of blocks prior to founding Utrecht. He started as a citizen in the town of Neu_Berlin, Prussia. He left it several weeks later and made it to the bottom of Spain. He set out to make it to the Dead Sea which had been a ways away for him. He took a detour to Italy but was unfortunately killed on the coast by Englavian, but this did not stop him from continuing his quest. He made it through Italy and then on to the Dead Sea. After discovering that the land near the Dead Sea was unfavorable for founding his town, he went north and attempted to create a small fort, but eventually abandoned it and went north to the northern coast of Norway (geographical). He settled in the large mountains of Norway, but the land seemed useless as the water for farms froze very often, and the land's elevation changed too constantly to establish a proper town. Later that day, Mikeyreza was given the town of Dablin for free by an Irish settler, and he promised to be a loyal friend whilst not being inside of Ireland. That marked the end of his quest. Category:Towns